


S1 E13 Take Out The Trash Day

by ABSea, JDPostEpisodeChallenge



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSea/pseuds/ABSea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDPostEpisodeChallenge/pseuds/JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: Written by ABSea
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	S1 E13 Take Out The Trash Day

She’s been deliberate in her actions. She’s moved with the calculated precision of a skilled political operative and with the grace of the woman he has always known. She’d come to him first, with the information about Leo’s leak, but she’d been wise to tell him in front of Sam. Sam was an ally, and a trustworthy third party. His involvement would stifle any whispers of impropriety regarding how the Deputy Chief of Staff found out, and why his assistant was always the one to blab. For a little while longer, at least. 

And Sam would take care of it. He was invested in this too. Yet still, Sam knew when to keep Josh where he needed to be- and for the time being he needed to stay out of it. Even though he knows he shouldn’t get involved, Josh doesn't want to sit on the bench for this one. Leo is like a father to him, and Josh Lyman protects those he loves. 

Josh sits back in his chair and sighed, staring out the window of his office. He doesn’t look over when he hears the door softly open and then immediately close again. There is only one person it could be. He swears he can practically sense her presence.

He knows immediately that she can read him before she is even able to see his face. There’s no reason to try to hide the way he feels. Josh extends his arm to the side of his chair and opens his hand, a subtle way of beckoning her over. 

She rounds his desk to stand beside him, gently reassuring him with her presence without overwhelming him. He wraps his arms around her legs, resting his head on her abdomen and letting out a content sigh as he allows his eyes to close for a moment. Donna remains quiet, her hands gently intertwining in his curls, lulling him to a peaceful state. 

She doesn’t have to say anything to calm him; he’s just better when they’re together. 

Eventually she has to break the silence. 

“End of the day Senior Staff in 5 minutes,” she reminds him.

He sighs but moves from his comfortable position with her and stands, regaining his bearings and giving her a gentle kiss before following her into the bullpen. 

“I’ll pick these memos up from the printer and meet you there,” she assures, whisking by him. “I’m right behind you.”

.....

  
  


“Anything else?” CJ softly clicks the end of her pen as she stares at the list of stories she’s jotted down on her notepad. She’s about to bombard the press at the end of the week. . 

“No.” Toby states blankly. 

“Nothing I can think of,” Sam admits. 

“Josh? Anything that we need to get out there but you don’t want to have to answer questions about? They’ve got more than enough for column inches so it’s a good week to slip a few things in.”

Josh pauses briefly, casting a subtle glance towards Donna. 

She tentatively nods her head, hoping she doesn’t look as nervous as she feels.

“Well,” Josh sits up a little taller in his chair, “about three weeks ago, Donna and I began seeing each other.”

Toby rolls his eyes. 

“As in...” CJ waits for confirmation of what she assumes Josh is implying. 

Sam beams at his best friend and the woman that is so clearly perfect for him. 

“Dating.” Josh leaves no room for misinterpretation, as he stands, wrapping his arm around her waist and puffing his chest a bit in pride. 

Sam claps him on the back in congratulations. 

Donna looks at him as though he’s absolutely hung the moon. He meets her gaze with all of the love in the world, briefly forgetting that there is anyone else in the room. He meets her gaze with all of the love in the world, briefly forgetting that there is anyone else in the room. 

His thumb grazes back and forth on her hip and reassures her. It’s a big moment for them. 

“Bury it,” Toby calmly instructs CJ. “Get it out there but phrase it so people won’t really notice. By the time someone pieces it together it’ll already be old news.”

“It’s a good week for it,” she flips through her notes, scanning the list of things she’s going to bombard the press with in a few moments, right before calling a full lid. “There’s a lot in here for them to sort through.”

“Taking out the trash?” Sam asks CJ. “It really is good timing.”

“Taking out the trash.” CJ confirms with a nod and a smile. 

“So do it already,” Toby grumbles. “Take it out and get rid of it.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Josh’s voice booms above the others. “If you would stop referring to my relationship with the woman I love as trash.”

The others have the decency to look ashamed, even though they hadn’t purposely tried to degrade their friends' budding romance. 

“You love me?” Donna asks softly, a gentle smile on her lips as she looks at him adoringly. 

“Well, yeah. Of course I love you.” He gives her a goofy look, as though his statement was an obvious piece of information. 

Both of them grin widely at each other as Donna gravitates closer to him, tugging gently on his tie as he puts an arm around her, fighting the urge to touch his lips to hers.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Leo exclaims, though he is smiling fondly at the pair. “Would you all get back to work?”

The senior staffers gather their belongings and make swift work of exiting the Chief of Staff’s office. 

“Not you.” Leo holds Josh’s gaze, causing him to remain standing as the room clears out around him. He gives Donna’s hand a gentle squeeze and nods towards the outer office, sensing that Leo truly wants to speak to him alone. 

As soon as the solid oak door closes behind her, Leo rounds the front of his desk, standing closer to Josh, who looks the slightest bit nervous with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

“This is real? This thing between you and Donna.” Leo asks, closely studying the younger man’s face. 

“Yes.” Josh’s response is brief, but he’s absolutely certain. 

“Okay.” Leo nods once. “She’s a good girl. And you should know that I’ll stand behind anything the other side tries to throw at you. You two didn’t do anything wrong here, Josh, and you’re going to need to remember that should this thing be a bigger issue than we anticipate. And in the mean time, you should take the rest of the night off and try to do right by her. Buy her dinner. Make sure she gets home safely. I know your father taught you well.”

“Thanks.” A grin tugs at the side of Josh’s mouth. Leo’s approval is more important to him than he usually lets on. 

Josh grabs the folder he’d tossed on Leo’s table earlier, and reaches for the door to the outer office. 

“One more thing, Josh.” Leo spoke before looking up from the memo he was reading and gave him a genuine smile. “I’m happy for you, kid.”


End file.
